Love Potion Gone Wrong
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: *COMPLETE* Chazz is going to give Alexis a love potion to make her fall in love with him. But it all goes wrong when Jaden of all people drinks the other half! Because of this, they begin to fall for each other. But is it really against their will? CxJ
1. Love Potion Gone Wrong

Love Potion Gone Wrong

**Summary:** Chazz gets a love potion made to make Alexis fall in love with him. Trouble is, he has to drink one half, when Alexis has to drink the other. What happens when -Jaden- of all people drinks the other half, and Chazz and Jaden find themselves falling for each other? Is it because of the potion, or do they really like each other?

**Pairing:** Jaden x Chazz

**Warnings:** This story contains YAOI, guy on guy relationships, as well as cursing, and maybe a mild lemon in later chapters. Also, I will use English dubbed names cause it's what I'm more familiar with. The pairing here is rivalshipping, otherwise known as Jaden x Chazz. If you don't like any of these things, please leave instead of flaming. Why read a story you don't like?

**A/N:** I thought of this one while roleplaying, actually. The idea just popped into my head out of nowhere. It's been a while since I wrote rivalshipping...but I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is not mine...neither is Chazz, sadly...*sighs, depressed*

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Love Potion  
**

Chazz grinned to himself as he looked at the finished project. It was ready. Two glasses of the most perfect drink ever invented. Ready to be put to good use too, I might add. Yes, today, Chazz was finally going to win Alexis' heart, and make her his!

On the table in his room, rested two glasses filled with a love potion. He had grown tired of Alexis always always saying no to him, so he was taking matters into his own hands now. He'd force Alexis to love him! Sure, it wasn't the same as her really loving him, but he had given up on all other things. This was his last option. He had tried everything else. Everything in the goddamn freakin' book on how to woo a girl...nothing worked on Alexis.

Maybe she really did love duelling more than boys, as she said when he lost their duel. He had tried to impress her then, as Atticus said she loved duelling, and if she was beaten in a duel, that would impress her. He failed at that... just like he failed at everything else.

So...this really was his last option. He had to do this. He loved Alexis too much to just let her go, and she would be his.

No matter what.

But how to get her to drink it was the question. They didn't have to drink it at the same time, but they just had to drink enough of the same drink to fall in love with each other.

She might suspect something if he gave the drink to her himself...maybe Jaden could help...? Ha! Like hell he'd ask the Slifer Slacker for help.

Bastion would tell him how wrong it was, Syrus...who knows.

Atticus was his only option.

He walked out of his dorm, having drank his half of the potion. He looked around, Atticus nowhere in sight. He checked his watch. Damn, was it lunch already? _Perfect timing!_ Chazz thought to himself, rushing to the cafeteria, making sure not to spill any of the contents of the love potion in the glass.

Looking around as he walked in, he saw pretty much everyone in the Slifer cafeteria. Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, even if they were in different houses, they stayed in the Slifer Dorm, for whatever reason Chazz couldn't fathom...he couldn't wait to get out and be an Obelisk blue again.

Damn....no Atticus in sight.

"Heya, Chazz!" Jaden exclaimed in a happy voice, walking over to him. He noticed the drink he held in his hands. "Hey are you going to finish that?"

Before Chazz could even react, Jaden had snatched the drink away and looked at it. "Hey look, it's a cool purple color...is it a blueberry juice or something?"

"Slacker, give it back!" Chazz's face was pale, more so than usual as he went to snatch the drink back....

....Too late.

Jaden swallowed some of it, and licked his lips. "It tastes good! Hey, it is blueberry! Thanks, Chazz!" he walked back over to the table he shared with the others, sitting down with the drink in his hands.

_Damn. Crap. **Dammit all to hell...**_

That did **not **just happen.

Jaden did **not** just drink the other half of his love potion....

_No...._

Curse words rang through Chazz's head, his face still very pale. Nobody seemed to notice, though. Everyone was too deep in conversation.

He walked straight out of the cafeteria, his fists jamming into his pockets. _No...no...no...that was just a dream. The love potion is still in my dorm, waiting for Alexis to drink it._

He tried telling himself that, but even as he approached his dorm, so having lost his appetite, he knew it wasn't true. The love potion was probably all now in Jaden's very large stomach.

What was going to happen now? The site he read on the internet on how to make a love potion said nothing about two guys drinking it! Would Jaden fall in love for him? Would he fall for Jaden? Would the potion malfunction or something...? Ack! So many questions, and none of them answered.

He sighed in relief when he made his way back to his dorm, plopping down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, his mind swirling with possibilities of what could happen.

* * *

Jaden loved the taste of the drink that Chazz had _given_ him. It was indeed blueberry, which he liked a lot. But something weird happened after he finished drinking it.

No one else noticed, but he did. He began to notice the guys more. More so than girls. Certain parts about them that made him blush when he thought about them. And no matter how much he tried to get the thoughts out of his head....they never left.

Finally, Syrus noticed Jaden's flushed face and raised an eyebrow. "Jaden, are you okay? You look pale and your face is flushed..."

"Is he sick?" Alexis asked, noticing that Jaden seemed a little bit off color as well. "Jaden?"

"Huh?" Jaden blinked, having been totally lost in thought, tuning them all out as they talked. "Oh...sorry, guys."

"You should see Nurse Fontain, Jaden," Alexis said worriedly as she munched on some bread. "You look kind of sick..."

"Sick? I feel fine, Alexis," Jaden reassured her, or tried to. "Really."

Alexis didn't look too convinced, but she at least let it slide. "Alright, if you say so..."

Jaden sighed, and went back to his food. At least he hadn't lost his appetite like Chazz. When the spiky haired teen suddenly popped into his mind, he blinked and looked around.

Chazz was gone.

How did he miss that? Oh yeah...he had been thinking about guys. **_GUYS!_** He should be thinking about girls...or duelling...not guys....

What was happening to him?

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to end it earlier when Jaden had first drank the potion, but I thought that'd be just cruel, so I wrote a little more, to see what happened when Jaden drank it.

What will happen? :) Review, then read the next chapter to find out!


	2. It's Wrong

Love Potion Gone Wrong

**Summary: **Chazz gets a love potion made to make Alexis fall in love with him. Trouble is, he has to drink one half, when Alexis has to drink the other. What happens when -Jaden- of all people drinks the other half, and Chazz and Jaden find themselves falling for each other? Is it because of the potion, or do they really like each other?  
**  
Pairing:** Jaden x Chazz  
**  
Warnings: **This story contains YAOI, guy on guy relationships, as well as cursing, and maybe a mild lemon in later chapters. Also, I will use English dubbed names cause it's what I'm more familiar with. The pairing here is rivalshipping, otherwise known as Jaden x Chazz. If you don't like any of these things, please leave instead of flaming. Why read a story you don't like?  
**  
A/N:** Two reviews...it's not much but I appreciate them none the less. ^^ Thank you.  
**  
Kitcat: **Thanks and here's the next chapter! ^^

**ChazzyLuverGurl**: XD Like I said earlier in the chapter, I thought of the idea out of the blue, but it was while I was rping too. I roleplay Chazz on facebook, so I hope I keep him in character here as well. ^^ Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I thought the whole how Jaden stole the drink was funny and in character too, because he has stolen food from Chazz before....DX  
**  
Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is not mine...neither is Chazz, sadly...*sighs, depressed*

* * *

**Chapter 2- It's Wrong**

"Hey, buddy, ya look kind of blue over here," a voice snapped Chazz out of his thoughts. He had moved from the private rooms of his dormitory to the lighthouse, because it was all in all a better place to

think. However, when Atticus decided to show up out of nowhere, the peace was gone. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Chazz snapped, not in a particulary good mood right now, but what else was new? Atticus just smiled and looked out at the ocean.

"It's pretty calm, unlike you this afternoon," Atticus commented, stating the obvious. Chazz rolled his eyes. "Must you state the obvious?"

Atticus just chuckled and patted Chazz's shoulder gently. "What happened? Did she say no again?"

Chazz shook his head. "No....nothing like that..." He wondered if he should tell Atticus. He hadn't seen much of his brotherly side, since he actually helped Chazz get a date with his younger sister. But if he figured out he made a love potion for her, even if she didn't drink it, he'd probably get mad...so...yeah, he quickly decided against the idea of telling him anything.

"Then what is it?"

"Would you just mind your own business for once?" Chazz raised an eyebrow, wishing that for once Atticus wouldn't pry into business that wasn't his own. Atticus just grinned.

"But that would be so out of character for me, Chazz." The grin could just be heard in his voice as he said this. Chazz rolled his eyes and starting walking away.

"Tch...whatever," he said, leaving before he started to think of Atticus the way he had been thinking about other boys the past few hours. He wondered if this is what Jaden was feeling too. Maybe the love potion was just kicking in...greaaaat.

He surprisingly didn't hear footsteps following him, and turned back to see Atticus just staring at the ocean. He shrugged and just continued walking back to his dorm. It seemed to be the only place he could get

peace and quiet nowadays.

He laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He locked the door this time so he wouldn't be disturbed at all...by living things anyway.

"Hiya boss!"

A groan escaped his lips and he put a pillow over his head. "Can't you all just leave me alone!?"

"But we missed ya boss!"

"We...?" Chazz peeked out from behind the pillow. Groaning at seeing the other two Ojamas there as well, he immediately hid his face in the pillow again.

"Have ya tried impressing Alexis lately, boss?"

"Did she say yes?"

"Did Jaden say he likes you?"

"No...no...WHAT!?" Chazz yelped, almost jumping off the bed at the last question, coming from Ojama Yellow. "How the hell did..."

"We all saw the love potion gone wrong, boss," Ojama Black stated.

"Yeah, boss!" they all chriped.

Chazz rolled his eyes and just closed his eyes, trying to tune them out. It was rather hard when their voices were so loud, and just annoying all together.

Eventually, when they realized he wasn't responding to any of them, they disappeared, and he let out a loud sigh, finally getting some peace and quiet.

He fell into sleep a few hours later, his dreams not like any other boys...well...maybe one other.

* * *

Jaden Yuki was in his own room at the Slifer dorm with Syrus. No matter how much his friends had tried to pursuade Jaden to go see the nurse, he refused, saying he wasn't sick, just a little too full from all that he ate at lunch. No one seemed to buy it, though.

"Jay, are you sure you're alright?" Syrus asked, waving a hand in front of Jaden's face, because the brunet had been lost in lala land for quite some time now. "Hello, earth to Jaden!"

"Huh?" Jaden finally came out of his daydream and looked at Syrus, his face flushed all over again. "Oh, sorry, Syrus."

"Daydreaming about duelling again, Jay?" he raised an eyebrow, looking up at his best friend.

Jaden was about to shake his head, but then nodded, figuring it was best if his best friend didn't know what he was really daydreaming about.

"Yeah."

Syrus laughed. "You know, if you keep it up Jay, that's all you are ever going to daydream, and think about. What happened to boys thinking about girls? Even I do that."

Jaden grinned. "Like Dark Magician Girl, right, Syrus?"

Syrus' face immediately went bright red, and his bangs covered his eyes. Just this sight made Jaden want to kiss his best friend...to see what it would be like...

No!

He shouldn't be having these thoughts. If he should have them, they should be about someone like Alexis. Not Syrus! Though, he was cute...

He shook his head, sighing as he stood up, getting up off the bed. "Jay, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Sy...I just need some fresh air, that's all," Jaden said with a nod as he walked out of the room. Syrus just looked at his best friend in confusion and worry. Something was definitely wrong. Jaden was more spaced out than usual. And he just had this sinking feeling that it wasn't Duel Monsters he was daydreaming about.

Was Jaden keeping something from him?

He was worried, that much could be seen. But Syrus' worry didn't seem to matter to the other Slifer, who was going who knows where.

He sighed and picked up the cards used in their duel. Odd, Jaden never forgot to take his deck with him. But he did today. They had been dueling all after lunch. It was Saturday after all, so there were no classes. They could do what they wanted as long as it didn't go against school rules.

He put their cards in their respective decks, and set them on a table. He climbed into the bed, and sighed to himself, getting lost in thought, worrying about his best friend.

There was something going on, and he would find out what it was.

* * *

Jaden was out wandering the outside of Duel Academy, having nothing better to do. He eventually found himself at the lighthouse, and sighed in content. It was always peaceful here, or at least that's what he thought.

Looking around, he didn't notice very many kids out today. It was Saturday, you'd think they'd be all over the place, duelling and what not. But nope. There wasn't a single kid in sight.

Not even Chazz.

Jaden blinked. Oh boy, where had that come from all of a sudden? Why was the spiky haired teen suddenly in his thoughts?

Why was this happening to him? Like Syrus said, he used to have dreams about girls and duelling too...but now his dreams consisted of GUYS and duelling...woah, big change there, right?

Well, not dreams really...Daydreams. But they still counted, right?

He sighed, looking out at the calm ocean. He wished his mind was as calm as the ocean right now. But they were far from it. And now, his thoughts had drifted from wanting to kiss Syrus, to...

His face flamed red. He did _not_ just think that. Did he...?

He didn't want to kiss Chazz. No way, no how!

It was, on all levels, wrong. Right? That's what everybody else thought, that's why the relationships between males, even between females were frowned upon by most of society...

Then why did it feel so right to want to kiss Chazz Princeton?

* * *

**A/N:** I made this chapter a little bit longer, but I was running out of things to put, so this is where it ended. :P Sorry about that. I hope I get a bit more reviews for this chapter. I hope the next chapter will be longer...stay tuned please! T^__^T


	3. Unexpected Help

_**Love Potion Gone Wrong**_

**Summary:** Chazz gets a love potion made to make Alexis fall in love with him. Trouble is, he has to drink one half, when Alexis has to drink the other. What happens when -Jaden- of all people drinks the other half, and Chazz and Jaden find themselves falling for each other? Is it because of the potion, or do they really like each other?

**Pairing:** Jaden x Chazz

**Warnings: **This story contains YAOI, guy on guy relationships, as well as cursing, and maybe a mild lemon in later chapters. Also, I will use English dubbed names cause it's what I'm more familiar with. The pairing here is rivalshipping, otherwise known as Jaden x Chazz. If you don't like any of these things, please leave instead of flaming. Why read a story you don't like?

**A/N:** Yay, three more reviews! Thanks to all who reviewed:

**Kitcat:** Thanks for the compliments, and I was worried about keeping them in character the most. ^^; Yeah, you're right. It is only at it's beginning after all...

**Marsu-chan: **XD I shall in a few chapters, no need to worry!

**ChazzyLuverGurl: **Yeah, it happened when I went to copy it from notepad into the text editing thing on fanfiction where it broke off in the middle and went down to the next line. I thought I fixed them all, but thanks for telling me. ^_^ Yeah, I'm not much of a fan of first point-of-view, I'd rather third person myself. And thank you! I'm not too scared about it actually, it's one of the most common cancers and it can be easily treated. The doctor said that if I had to pick one, I picked the best one to have. He was like, really positive about the whole thing so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is not mine...neither is Chazz, sadly...*sighs, depressed*

* * *

  
**Love Potion Gone Wrong  
Chapter 3 - Unexpected Help**

Chazz was finally getting some peace and quiet. He was asleep in his dorm, though his dreams weren't about Alexis as they usually were. Now his thoughts were plagued by Jaden. He had dreams of their duels together, and dreams of things that never happened, that he wanted to happen. His lips on Jaden's, kissing him with such passion that it shocked the other teen. Taking off his clothes....

The black haired teen immediately shot up in bed, his hand over his heart, his entire face flushed a bright red. He did not just dream about him and Jaden kissing! No! That did not just happen!

But no matter how much he denied it, he had dreamt about him and Jaden kissing. It felt right to do that, though he thought it shouldn't. He used to dream about kissing Alexis, but now he was dreaming about kissing boys. Not just any boys, only one.

Jaden...

He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He needed help... he needed to be sure if this was the love potion taking effect, or his own feelings were changing. He just couldn't change his preference like that...could he?

He put his feet over the side of the bed, sitting up. He stood up and stretched, looking around. The Ojamas were nowhere in sight, and that was good for him at least for now. Who knows when they'd be back? He'd enjoy the peace anyway, while it lasted.

He walked into the bathroom, getting dressed and ready for a new day. He have to get up enough courage to ask Alexis what he was going to do today. Hopefully...hopefully she'd help him. Hopefully she wouldn't call him a freak or anything... because right now, she was the only one who could help him decide if his feelings were because of the love potion or that they were real.

When he was ready for the day, dressed in his black uniform from North Academy, as usual, he walked outside, looking around. It was Sunday, so everyone was pretty much inside. He sighed and went looking for Alexis.

He found her by the lighthouse talking with Zane, where he had been only hours ago. He hid until Zane left, which was like almost half-an-hour, then made his way over to her, gulping, such nervousness in his heart that he was actually considering turning back and running to his dorm.

'Come on, Chazz...you can do this,' he told himself. 'They don't call you The Chazz for nothing...okay, no one calls you that but you...but still...you can do this! Just a few more steps! That's all it takes!'

"Chazz?"

He jumped. He hadn't realized Alexis had been watching him. Her head was tilted, a smile on her face. "Are you okay? You look ... well, kind of sick like Jaden did the other day."

This got Chazz alert. "Jaden was sick?"

Alexis blinked. Was he actually concerned about Jaden? She wouldn't put his past him, Chazz had shocked her a few times.

"Well, he looked sick," Alexis nodded. "But he told us a few times that he felt fine."

"Jaden's not the type to lie," Chazz pointed out, and she nodded. She had to agree with him on that.

"Yes, you're right," she said. "But it was kind of hard believing him with the way he looked, and he wouldn't go to Nurse Fontain, and it's not like we could force him to. But...maybe you should Chazz-"

"I'm fine."

Alexis sighed. Clearly Chazz was just as stubborn as Jaden, if not more so. "Well...you look like you want to talk about something. Am I right?"

Chazz blinked. She was a good mind reader... but what was he supposed to say to her? 'Oh, I want to kiss you and see if my feelings for Jaden are real. If I feel nothing from this kiss, then they are. If I feel feelings for you, then it's the potion taking effect.'

Yeah. That would go over well...

Not.

"Um...I...do, but I'm not exactly sure how to say what I want to say," Chazz said, rubbing the back of his head. Alexis smiled. He definitely could be cute when he wanted to be. And the sudden blush rising into his cheeks made Alexis sigh once more.

"Are you sure you're not trying to ask me...?"

"Yes," Chazz nodded, gulping. "But...it sorta has something to do with it."

Ok. Alexis was confused now. She tilted her head. "Explain please."

"Well... I kinda have feelings for someone else, and you too," Chazz said, suddenly not feeling as brave as he had been before. Okay, he hadn't really been feeling brave before either, but now he was feeling worse about the whole situation. "And I um...well..."

'I think I know where he wants to go with this...' Alexis sighed, and gave him a kind smile. She'd help him out...just this once. He deserved his happiness too, after all. Everyone did.

"And you want to kiss me to see who you like better?" Alexis asked, making Chazz blink several times. Could she read his mind or something? No wait, if she could then she'd knew who else he liked.

"Well...um...yeah. Though I...understand if you don't want to," Chazz said to her, and when she shook her head, he turned to leave.

"Wait, Chazz!" Alexis exclaimed, and caught his wrist before he left. She turned him around and placed her lips over his in a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, but it was enough to make his heart...

...Do nothing?

Okay, he kissed her back to see what would happen. No heart fluttering...no blush...no thoughts along the lines of 'Oh my god she's kissing me, this is awesome!'

No...nothing.

He inwardly sighed, wishing this wasn't going where it was going. He wanted to like Alexis. He really did. He usually did. But now that he had taken the potion...

It was obvious. He liked Jaden.

After about a minute they parted the kiss, and Alexis looked at Chazz expectantly. "So...?"

"It...wasn't what I expected, that's for sure," Chazz told her honestly. This made her nod.

"So then that means you like this other girl better?"

Chazz coughed when she said 'girl', but didn't say anything about her being wrong. He just nodded.

"Yeah...thank you for um...helping me though," he told her, and she could tell just by the way he acted he was feeling a bit awkward, and this made her giggle.

"You're welcome, Chazz."

As he turned to leave, she was curious. She opened her mouth and asked, "Hey Chazz, was I...a good kisser?"

He blinked, not having expected that. He turned back to face her, slowly nodding.

"Yeah," he told her honestly before walking away.

Alexis smiled and turned back to watch the ocean, watching the waves go by.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoiyed! Expect another chapter before I leave.


	4. Oh Brother

**Love Potion Gone Wrong  
Chapter 4: Oh Brother**

Warning: Atticus is a little OOC here, because he's gone into defensive big-brother mode!

* * *

Chazz walked back to his dorm, where he found surprisingly Atticus standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't found in his usual mood, all happy, but he looked rather...cross? Uh oh...he didn't see what happened before between himself and Alexis, did he?!

Pretending he didn't see Atticus, he tried walking away. But before he could get any get any further away, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Oi, where do you think you're going, Princeton?" Chazz immediately tensed. Atticus never referred to someone by their last name. He must be -really- mad. He picked a bad day to be Chazz...

"Uh...somewhere?"

"Oh no you don't," Atticus said, dragging him inside of the dorm. He closed the door behind him, and sat Chazz down on the bed. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Chazz froze. He knew Atticus wouldn't hurt him at all, but he also knew that Atticus was Alexis' brother. And if he saw them kissing, well...

"L-Listen, Atticus, I can-"

"Don't give me that crap," Atticus crossed his arms. "I saw you kissing my sister."

"She kissed me!" Chazz tried to tell him, but he shook his head.

"You kissed her back," Atticus told him matter-of-factly. "Whny?"

"She was only trying to help me, Atticus," Chazz sighed to himself. "I like someone else, and she was trying to help me if I liked her more or this other person more."

This got some of Atticus' anger to go down, and replaced it with curiosity. "You like someone else? So what, you were only using my sister?"

Chazz froze. Not good... he couldn't get Atticus more mad. "No! She wanted to help me out," he told him honestly, and this seemed to calm him down. "She kissed me to help me see who I liked more."

Atticus raised an eyebrow. "And that was who...?"

"That's personal!" Chazz exclaimed, flushing a bit.

"Tell me, or you'll find yourself waking up in the Sahara Desert the next day with no way of remembering how you got there," Atticus said threateningly, making him gulp nervously. Big brother mode much...?

"I-It was...the other girl I liked better," Chazz admitted, then waited for the next batch of Atticus big brother wrath.

It never came.

Looking up at Atticus, he found him grinning. "Ah, Chazzanova is love again," he said. "But Chazzy, there aren't too many good looking girls around the school ... so who is it?"

Chazz blinked. He hadn't been expecting that at all. But then he shook his head repeatedly. "I-I'd rather not say ... no one else knows who it is ... "

"Have you even told the girl you like her?" Atticus tilted his head to the side. When Chazz shook his head, he grinned. "Come on, Chazzanova! Ya gotta tell her you like her, man. It was easy for you to say you loved my sis, so why is this different?"

Chazz looked off to the side, a serious look coming onto his face for a moment. "It's ... different because -she's- different. The one I like is different ... and perfect in every way."

Atticus grinned. Seems like he really loves this girl, he thought to himself. He's never really talked about Lexi like that...

"So, what are you going to do? Wait until she makes a move, or what?"

"No way man," Chazz shook his head. "I don't even know if -she- likes me back."

Ooh, this is getting juicy! Atticus thought to himself. At least Lexi doesn't really like Chazz that way... that would put them in a love...square? Complicated, man.

"Aww well, I'm sure you'll figure somethin' out," Atticus patted Chazz on the back. "Seems like you really care for this one."

Chazz blinked, looking up towards Atticus. "Really...?" Atticus nodded.

"Yeah, man," he replied. "I mean, you talk about her, giving her a lot more praise then you ever did Lexi. And you get all serious when you talk about it. When you were trying to win Lexi over, you were always all flustered and blushing."

Chazz went silent for a moment. Atticus had a point. And now he was sure that he liked Jaden more than Alexis, he was sure that he wasn't going insane or anything and that it wasn't the love potion's doing.

He really loved Jaden.

But the boy was so darn clueless it was going to be impossible to tell him the truth! How would he even react? One of the main reasons he was afraid to tell him the truth was because of the fear he had of rejection. With what Chazz had gone through in life with his brothers, adding rejection to it all would probably crush the poor black slifer ...

"Chazz? Chazzy? Chazzanova? Anyone home in there?" Atticus blinked and patted Chazz on the shoulder again to get his attention. He jumped and looked up towards him. "You okay? You've been in space for a few minutes."

"Uh...yeah..." Chazz slowly nodded and Atticus grinned.

"Well then, get going buddy!" Atticus pushed him ahead. Chazz blinked and turned towards him.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?"

"You gotta tell her how you feel buddy! And now! Before it's too late and someone else snags her up!"

Chazz instantly tensed. Someone else...?

It was possible. Jaden was cute, and a lot of girls seemed to have their eyes on him. His own eyes suddenly narrowed, and he looked ahead determinedly.

Jaden was his. Even if he didn't know it yet.

TBC

A/N: And I'm for about 10 days or so! I promised you all one chapter before I left, and here it is! ^___^ Sorry it's short. Review responses next chapter, I don't have time.


	5. Day Dreaming

**A/N:** Konnichiwa, minna-san! *waves* it's been a month or more since i updated, and i thought that was cruel. however, i had to completely re-read my ficcy so i wouldn't mess anything up. after this, i hope to update one truth prevails, cause that was rather popular for a iy/cc crossover.

I have a question for you all. a few actually.

1. I know it's kind of too early to decide this, but depending on the ending [or not depending] do you all want a sequel? it would have to happen in the summer sometime, as i am going through treatments now.

2. Do you want any lemons or juicy goodness? i have lots of experience in writing them, but the rating would have to go up.

3. Do you want anymore pairings? the main one is chazzxjaden, but i could throw in a little het like zanexalexis, or even zanexatticus yaoi. that'd be my next fave pairing.

Let me know your answers to these, please! oh, and give me some ideas of how chazz could tell jaden how he really feels, or/and how jaden could tell chazz.

**Disclaimer:** yu-gi-oh! gx isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 5: Day Dreaming

The next day, sunday, was no classes again. Chazz was happy, but also nervous. He liked jaden, he was sure of that now. But he was unsure if jaden liked him in return. And it wasn't like he could tell anyone he was gay. No. Atticus knew he liked someone else, but he thought it was another girl. Atticus was also sure that he loved this -girl- more than he ever loved Alexis, and for now...Chazz was sure of it too.

The date was February 11th, three days before valentine's day. The holiday Chazz dreaded most of all. He had made it his main goal of the week to tell jaden his feelings on Valentine's day, but so far Chazz had been avoiding Jaden, not that that was ever not normal.

Though this time it was for a different reason.

Atticus and Alexis were both curious as to who Chazz liked, only the Ojamas and himself knew. Its not like he could just go blabbing about it to everyone in da that he liked Jaden Yuki, he may as well be put in a straight jacket, because they'd think he was crazy.

As of now, the black slifer was lying on his bed, staring up towards the ceiling, lost in thought, about Jaden of course. He just couldn't get the other out of his head. His heart fluttered and soared at the thought of being in a liplock with Jaden, his heart fluttered at merely dueling him! Was he really that head over heels in such a short time?

He was also sure now that it wasn't because of the love potion he was feeling like this.... it should have worn off within a day, as it wasn't lasting. He had originally wanted this love potion to make Alexis love him, if only for a day, though it had some lasting effects. If they had done it properly, Alexis would still have small feelings for him, though they wouldn't be more than a simple crush. Chazz had really been in love with Alexis at the time, no more than a week ago... but now....

He was sure of it.

Chazz Princeton was in love with Jaden Yuki.

These kind of things didn't just happen did it? He sighed, his mind swirling with thoughts of Jaden before he fell asleep.

* * *

Jaden was also having thoughts about the black slifer, no more worse than him. but of course, jaden wasn't sure -why- he was having these sort of feelings and daydreams. It had only been a few days ago that he started feeling this way about all guys, but now his mind was concentrated on one guy and one guy alone.

_'Why am I thinking like this...is this normal?' _Jaden asked himself. _'This can't be normal...'_

Jaden confirmed it in his mind - this wasn't normal.

Syrus thought about girls like the Dark Magician Girl, he thought about kissing Chazz Princeton.

Yup...... he needed a straight jacket too.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked, waving a hand in front of his face. they were in their own Slifer red dorm, and Jaden was spaced out....again. He had been doing this a lot lately, and it just got Syrus more worried.

"Earth to Jaden!" he exclaimed.

"Huh....what?" Jaden blinked, finally coming out of his daydreaming state to blink tiredly at Syrus. It was nearing 9:00pm, and Jaden was starting to feel rather tired. "Oh....Syrus."

Syrus frowned, worry clearly seen in his eyes. "Are you alright, Jay?" he leaned in closer to his friend, which caused him to blush. Though it made syrus think he had a fever, and pressed his hand to Jaden's forehead to check.

"No.... you're not sick..." he said softly, more to himself than to Jaden. Jaden sighed.

"I told you, I'm fine, Sy," Jaden said with a small smile, feeling a bit happy that he had a friend who cared so much. "I've just been feeling a bit weird lately...its nothing, Sy. it'll pass."

Syrus blinked. "Weird?" he wondered if Jaden had some sort of disease and wasn't telling him. All sorts of thoughts were running through his head, none of them probably right.

He nodded. "Yeah...but like i said, it'll pass okay? Don't worry."

If Jaden hadn't noticed, Syrus usually did nothing but worry. Whether it was about upcoming tests or his best friend, he was the cute little bluenette was always worrying about something or other.

Syrus sighed, knowing he probably wasn't going to coax Jaden into coming out with his problems [a/n: funny how that sounds considering Jaden's situation, ne?] and just nodded.

"if you say so, jay," syrus said. "but just let me know if there's anything i can do to help, alright?"

Jaden nodded. He knew he shouldn't get angry, he had friends who cared just a little too much for him. But keeping on bothering him about stuff that he was never going to tell them.... was kind of a little annoying.

Only a little.....

"Thanks, Sy, you're a great pal," Jaden said, patting Syrus on the back, but this also sent the little bluenette to the ground. Jaden sweat dropped. "Oops, sorry Sy!"

Syrus got up, stumbling slightly but managed a weak smile. "It's okay, Jay."

"I guess I don't know my own strength, huh Sy?" he asked with a laugh, and Syrus just had to join in. Hey, at least his friend was laughing again, and he wouldn't diminish his best friend's spirit.

Syrus gave a small yawn once every few minutes, and Jaden looked at the clock. It was nearing eleven, no wonder Syrus was so tired. He was starting to get tired too.

"C'mon, Syrus, let's go to bed, that way we might actually be on time for class tomorrow," said Jaden, climbing into his own bunk at the bottom.

Syrus blinked several times, having been stopped in a mid-yawn. Was Jaden making sense? Did Jaden say they might wake up early tomorrow and actually be on time?

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my friend Jaden?"

The only response he got was some light snoring. Syrus rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smile. Maybe Jaden was right, and whatever phase he was going through would pass soon. He was starting to act like his old self again...

"Night Jaden," Syrus whispered to Jaden's sleeping form as he crawled up to his own bunk, falling asleep almost as instantly as Jaden had, though while Syrus's dreams were mist likely filled with the Dark Magician Girl and other cute Duel Monster cards, a certain Jaden Yuki's dreams were filled with images of one boy......

A boy named Chazz Princeton.

* * *

A/N Yah, I know this chapter concentrated more on Jaden and less of Chazz, but there will be more of Chazz in the next chapter, I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die! I just hope I don't die from not updating this in forever! Oh, and my muse is supposedly coming back tomorrow to help me right, so you'll see her----

Starlight: Hiya! -waves to the crowd, pushing K away with a her shoulder-

K: Oi!I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow!

Starlight: ....change of plans! I just couldn't be away from you any longer~! -glomps-

K: .....okay......waaaay over the weird limit here.

Starlight: ........:O Kim Possible freak! -points at K-

K: -shrugs- What? It's a good show! Now would you stop talking so I can finish?

Starlight: -huffs and goes to a corner to sulk- Fine.

K: -sweat drops- Aaaaaaaaaaanyway......now that that's over with, don't forget about the questions I asked y'all at the top, and ..... review!

Starlight: -from the corner- Hannah Montana -and- Kim Possible fan!

K: OI You! URUSAI! URUSAI!


	6. Unexpected Kiss

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for all the answers to my questions! This is the last update for this story until at least the 30th of April. I hope to update Chazz's Night In Red Armor before I leave too, but I have my doubts. Anyway, here's what I've decided because of what you all said in reviews!

**Sequel **- Yes, but as I said last chapter, it will have to be some time in the summer cause I'm rather busy right now and have too many fics on my hands as it is.

**Lemon **- Yes, but not until farther into the chapters.

**Other Pairings** - Possibly Atticus/Zane. Though I love the pairing, I might have trouble writing it. If it's not Zane/Atticus it will be Alexis/Zane. :)

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is not mine, but Chazz is. *nods*  
Lawyers: *send her a glare*  
Alright, alright he's not mine! *pouts*

*** * ***

**Chapter 6  
Unexpected First Kiss**

*** * ***

Sadly, the weekend was over and it was time for classes. Most surprisingly, was that Jaden and Syrus were actually a few minutes early for class. How early? Chazz wasn't even there yet. But Alexis and Bastion were, and they were both quite surprised at seeing the two there so early.

"Did you two actually get up on time?" Alexis asked with a tilt of her head, a smile on her face.

Syrus laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, we went to sleep pretty early last night, and I didn't even have to shake Jaden awake. He woke up himself."

The two turned to look at Jaden, who was blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Aw, Sy knock it off!" Syrus laughed. "It's like you're saying that I've -never- been on - okay wait . . . I guess you're right."

All four of them started laughing, and a few moments later, just about when class was to start, was when Chazz finally walked through the door. He blinked when he saw Jaden there before him. This was the usual time The Chazz came to class, usually right before the bell rang, so he was surprised to see Jaden there BEFORE him.

_'It's the apocalypse....those two are never on time for anything!'_ Chazz thought to himself. He then remembered Alexis' words before about how Jaden had looked ill, and he turned his head, his eyes watching Jaden and Jaden alone.

The brunette didn't look all that sick, at least not now anyway. His face was lightly flushed, though that was probably from embarrassment or something, Chazz figured. Whatever, its not like he cared.

He felt a pair of eyes on him as he walked to his seat and turned his head to see Jaden staring at him. He seemed to be ignoring his friends sitting next to him and just watching Chazz's every move. Just seeing Jaden look at him like that made a shiver go through his spine, and he shook his head from side to side as he sat down right behind Jaden. He sighed.... why couldn't he sit somewhere else?

Just as Jaden was about to speak, the teacher entered the room and the lesson began. It was fun for Chazz, not fun for Jaden, because today first it was Dr. Crowler's lesson, who was also surprised that Jaden and Syrus were actually on time, and not falling asleep at their desks.

_'It's the apocalypse!' _Crowler thought to himself, much like Chazz had earlier. _'Oh well, now I'll have more time to annoy two certain slifer slackers!'_

The lessons went by very slow today, and Jaden knew why. He wasn't really concentrating on them (as usual) but instead kept stealing glances at Chazz when he thought the other wasn't looking. Though Chazz had caught him a few times, and he had turned away, blushing, burying his face back into his book, only pretending to read it of course.

When classes were over, Jaden was relieved because that meant it was time for lunch. He ran towards the cafeteria, hoping to get rid of his blushing face on the way there. Everyone blinked. Of course Jaden was turning into his old self again — he always used to be the first at the cafeteria.

While he was eating, Syrus and Chazz sat with him as usual, though Chazz seemed even more quiet than he often was. And because Chazz was sitting with them again it made Jaden all the more nervous. What if he suddenly blurted out **_'I like you' _**or something to Chazz, and then want to go bury himself under a rock and hide for the rest of his life because of it?

Nah....that would never happen. But something similar to that did happen on this day — and it made Jaden want to hide under his bed and never come out, not even for supper.

Yes, yes.....it's the apocalypse. This is especially what everyone thought after witnessing this.

And it was all Jaden's fault it even happened in the first place.

Now, you're wondering : what happened right? Well, you get to know now.

Jaden had been wanting to feel Chazz's lips on his own since the dreams he had, though he'd never admit it out loud to anyone (especially not Chazz himself). So when he and Chazz were going up for seconds — which was surprising because Chazz hardly ate that much to begin with — he purposely tripped the black slifer as they were walking over to the food table.

Chazz was about to yell and maybe throw a few curse words here and there (as he didn't see how he had tripped) but immediately stopped when he felt someone holding him up, keeping him from falling. But that wasn't the only thing he felt …

It was a pair of lips on his own! A kiss, Chazz Princeton's very first kiss. And it was stolen by…

Jaden!?

The whole cafeteria went silent, even Syrus watched frozen in his seat. Even the crickets that usually made sounds during moments like these were silent too.

Jaden loved the kiss, it didn't matter if Chazz wasn't kissing back or not. He doubted that the other ever would now. His lips were so soft, and there was a taste about them — and no, it wasn't just the fried shrimp from their meal. It was rather sweet like … strawberries, Jaden decided.

While Chazz wasn't responding to the kiss, he was still frozen in place, his mind barely working at the moment. But he could still taste Jaden's lips. He wasn't doing anything more than kissing him, it was as if he was just doing it to see what it would be like._ 'So wait.... does that mean the slacker is using me!?' _Chazz thought angrily._ 'How dare he! But .... his lips feel so nice....' _Chazz eventually got lost in his own thoughts, not caring that everyone in the cafeteria was now watching them.

When Chazz started kissing him back, Jaden froze, not having expected that at all. Did that mean Chazz liked him too? Oh, he sure hoped so. But he wasn't going to get his hopes up…that much anyway.

All was silent until moments later a meow was heard from Pharaoh, and the two instantly pulled away, blushing furiously as Chazz straightened himself up after the fall. Jaden was the first to rush out, not even bothering going back for seconds. His face was as red as a tomato, as was Chazz's if not more.

_'....what....the hell just happened?_' Chazz thought to himself, just standing in the middle of the cafeteria, a sort of dazed expression on his face. When he realized everyone was staring at him, he blushed again and stalked off out of the cafeteria, leaving his plate behind.

Everyone else eventually went back to what they were doing, but still silent, but Syrus was frozen to his seat at the table, looking at Jaden and Chazz's empty place.

*** * *  
**

**TBC**

**A/N: **Oooooooooh! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Especially since you all don't get to see what happens until I get back! Mwahahahaha! *rubs hands together* I'm sorry it's not that long, but as I've said before, long isn't my thing! I try and try, but I can only get a little more over at least 2000 words. That's long enough for me in a chapter anyway. If its a one-shot I tend to go over 3000 sometimes, but never in a chapter-fic. So, sorry to those who wanted a longER chapter. At least you got a kiss! :) Hehe. Review please!


	7. Feelings Revealed

**A/N: **FINALLY, I got this fic updated! XD And be warned, its another cliffhanger. But I should have it updated again within three days or so, so look for the next chapter soon guys! I also thank everyone for reviewing, I had no idea the story would go so well. Also, as a final note for this chapter, all my other stories except for Chazz's Night In Red Armor will be put on hold until I'm finished my GX fics. ^^ I just have too much on my plate right now and I don't want fanfiction to fall onto it as well...too much fanfiction, anyway. But I just can't seem to stop myself from writing GX fics...especially rivalshipping....hehe. 0^^0 Oh, and I update my profile every once in a while, so go and check it out, see what new stuff is there!

**Love Potion Gone Wrong  
Chapter 7: Feelings Revealed**

* * *

Jaden was hiding underneath the covers of his bed, refusing to come out. Thankful that no one else was in the dorm at the moment, he was left alone to think about what he had done. It had been out of impulse of course, and on purpose. He had wanted to kiss Chazz Princeton, and had refused to wait any longer to feel those lips on his own. The cafeteria scene he had pulled was just the only way he could think of to do this.

The door to the dorm creaked open and Jaden tensed, hoping it was Syrus, because he could face the questions rather than face Chazz should it be him.

No one said anything, but Jaden could hear footsteps and peeked underneath the covers, immediately diving under once again.

Why was _Chazz _here!?!

He was the _last_ person the slifer red wannted to see right now, especially after what he had pulled in the cafeteria.

"Slacker, I know you're here, I saw you running in here," Chazz snapped as he looked around before noticing the bundle underneath the covers. He rolled his eyes and walked over, trying to lift the covers from Jaden's head. But the other wouldn't budge.

" 'm tired, lemme sleep!" Jaden tried to fight Chazz back, he wanted to hide under the covers and drown in his humiliation. Why wasn't Chazz letting him?

"No, you weren't too tired to plant one on me back there and I want some answers!" Chazz exclaimed and tugged harder at the covers, not noticing how red Jaden's face had just gotten from what Chazz said.

_'Where does he even learn sayings like that!?' _Jaden wonders curiously, and while lost in these thoughts his grip on the blankets loosened, causing Chazz to successfully pull the covers from Jaden and over his head.

"Start explaining, slacker," Chazz snapped at the other. Jaden slowly looked up towards Chazz, and he noticed that Chazz's own face was a bright red color as well. Jaden sighed and sat up on his bed, patting a seat next to him for Chazz to sit down in. He reluctantly did, and put his head in his hands. He looked over towards Jaden, waiting for an explanation. Though he knew exactly why Jaden kissed him, he wanted to hear what Jaden had to say.

"I'm waiting." Chazz said after five long minutes of silence. Jaden sighed and looked over at Chazz.

"I...er...don't want to freak you out or anything, but..." Jaden trailed off and Chazz raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I think I was more than freaked out back in the cafeteria," Chazz pointed out, making Jaden sweat drop. Chazz definitely had a point.

"Alright," Jaden says with a sigh. "I just...don't know where I should begin."

Chazz went silent, just watching Jaden struggling with his words and how to tell him. "Well...it started last weekend..."

"After I -gave- you that drink?" Chazz asked with a raised eyebrow. Jaden blinked, then rubbed the back of his head.

"Er...yeah, sorry about that, I was thirsty."

Chazz laughed slightly. "No kidding. So...what started then?"

"Well...er...you know how you used to get around Alexis?" he asked. Chazz didn't even blush, he merely nodded, which inwardly shocked Jaden.

"I started feeling that way around er...most men, though not as strongly as you did for her," Jaden said, not really sure how to explain it. "It didn't happen right away, but it still kind of frightened me. Then the next day, those feelings lessened for others....and were more for one person than a lot..."

As Jaden trailed off, Chazz became nervous. He knew what Jaden was about to say, and even though he knew he felt the same way in return, but it was still weird for him to hear him say such things.

"...." Chazz was silent, just waiting patiently for Jaden to finish. He knew this must be awkward for Jaden to say, so he'd let the other take as much time as he needed. Very unChazzlike, but then again ... he hadn't been acting like himself a lot lately. "....that...t-that person....i-is...."

Jaden blushed and looked away from Chazz, causing the other to raise an eyebrow. Was Jaden embarrassed to have feelings for him? No, that couldn't be it -- he kissed him in front of the whole damn Slifer red cafeteria for Ra's sake!

"....is you, Chazz."

Chazz had been too lost in his thoughts about the Slifer to realize that Jaden had just admitted that he liked him. But when he heard Jaden say his name it was enough to bring him back to reality. Jaden was looking at him, a clear bright blush on his face as he did.

_Did ... Jaden just admit he likes me? This isn't some sort of crazy dream?_ Chazz thought to himself, and suddenly a small pink blush came onto his cheeks. He knew this was going to happen, but it still made him feel weird.

Chazz had been silent for quite sometime after Jaden had told him everything, which made him nervous and start to feel scared. Did that mean Chazz didn't like him back, and was in such a shock about it that he was trying hard to find away to insult him and get him out of his life for good? The other duelist had a hopeful expression to his face, and Chazz realized why this was -- he had been silent for quite some time, the brunette was probably thinking that he didn't feel the same way! Crap. Dammit all.

Quickly hoping to change Jaden's mind, he pressed their lips to each others in a kiss. He felt Jaden freeze at this, but after about a moment or two the kiss was quickly returned. Jaden's arms slowly but hesitantly wrapped themselves around his neck, and his own wrapped around the brunette's waist.

The two were easily lost in the kiss, enjoying the other's taste once again as they had done so in the cafeteria, and only parting when they needed air to breathe. Both of them panting, Chazz and Jaden stared into each other's eyes, but Chazz was the one to speak first.

"...I love you too, Jaden."


	8. Happy Day

**A/N:** Hiya! I know you're all probably gonna kill me for updating so late, especially for my reason why....I've been lazy. :3 Really, that is my excuse. Lack of wanting to update. I haven't been busy at all. So yeah, wanna kill me with pitch forks? XD Go right ahead! I deserve it for making you wait this long, especially for leaving you all at such a cliffhanger! o.o;; I really am sorry....but here's the next chapter, and hopefully it's longer than the last....*doubts it though*

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX is not mine, but Chazz is---*is stopped saying 'mine' by the lawyers, and pouts* fine, he's not mine, either. *goes to her unhappy place*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8  
Happy Day

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaden's eyes widen slightly when he heard those words come from Chazz's mouth. He went silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, though it was what he wanted to hear of course, he was still shocked to hear Chazz admit it.

Chazz was a little nervous because Jaden wasn't saying or doing anything, that is until he saw the smile come onto the brunette's face. "You do?" he whispered softly, and when Chazz nodded, the brunette suddenly hugged the life out of them, sending them flying onto the bed with Jaden lying ontop of him. This caused a bright blush to appear on Chazz's cheeks.

Jaden blinked, clueless as to why Chazz was blushing, as usual. That is until he saw the position they were in. Jaden blushed himself now --- he was on top of Chazz, a leg on either side of his hips, and his hands were on either side of him, preventing him from escaping...even if he wanted to.

"Uh...J-Jaden..." Chazz blushed, trying to ignore the weird feeling he was getting from being in this position with Jaden while trying to form a coherent sentence. "C-Could you....get off of me?"

Jaden's blush was forgotten and replaced by a small frown. They had just said they liked each other, right? So why was Chazz asking him to get off? Even though it felt odd... he liked being this way with him.

Chazz looked up at him and blinked in slight surprise upon seeing him frown, then realized what he must be thinking. "O-Oh.... I don't mean anything bad by it, Jaden it just.... feels.... odd. You know I'm not used to this kind of thing."

Jaden nodded his head in understanding, knowing very well how Chazz acted when it came to anything that dealt with emotions, and climbed off of him. But that didn't mean Chazz wanted him to leave, which was what Jaden was just about to do, and Chazz noticed him getting off the bed.

He quickly reached out and grabbed the other's arm, preventing him from doing so. Jaden blinked and looked over at Chazz, who wasn't looking directly at him, but at the wall. "D-Don't... don't leave," he said, feeling awkward again. Jaden felt his face getting hot again but ignored it and nodded, sitting down next to Chazz on the bed once more.

All was silent once again, for a few more moments than last time. Chazz eventually turned from staring at the wall and over at Jaden, who was staring at his hands as if there was something on them. Chazz watched him curiously, and after a while let his head go and rest on the brunette's shoulder. It felt...nice.

Jaden was surprised once again by Chazz's actions and stole a glance at the spiky haired teen. His head was resting on his shoulder, his eyes half-lidded and staring up towards him. The look that he had made Jaden want to kiss him again, and since they had admitted they liked each other it shouldn't be a problem to do it now, right?

So that's what he did. He leaned his head down and captured Chazz's lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. Chazz froze for a moment, but felt himself beginning to respond within moments, and that made Jaden all the more happy.

Jaden's arms found themselves wrapped around Chazz's waist, while Chazz's were around Jaden's neck. Their eyes were fully closed, and lost in the moment.

_'This really can't be the potion at work,'_ Chazz thought to himself as he felt Jaden deepen the kiss. _'It wouldn't be able to give such strong feelings of love - it was supposed to be a crush kind of feeling that the drinker would receive, not actual love. And the potion would wear off in two days anyway .... the feelings I have now are too strong to be just from a potion...'_

Jaden was thinking along the same lines, but then sadly realized they needed air to breathe, and had to break the kiss. He did so, reluctantly however. They both panted for air and tried to catch their breath. Chazz's forehead went to rest against Jaden's, and they stared into each others eyes.

Neither noticed how much time had gone by, they spent the rest of the afternoon together in the slifer dorm. Jaden wasn't even worried that Syrus wasn't showing up... he hadn't been back since before they had left for lunch in the cafeteria. No one seemed to worried about this though. Of course Chazz could care less about what happened to the little blunette friend of Jaden's, but he was important to Jaden.

When they noticed the darkness of the little room they called their dorm, both boys turned to look out the window and realized it was sunset. They both blushed with embarrassment, having been too caught up in each other to notice the time go by or what was going on around them.

This was also the time Jaden noticed Syrus hadn't come back yet. "Syrus hasn't come back to the dorm at all... I hope he's okay," Jaden said, worry in his voice. Chazz noticed this and sighed softly.

"Why don't we go look for him?"

Jaden turned to look at him, tilting his head to the side. "You're offering to help?'' he asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well... it's not like you haven't cared much for Syrus in the past or anything," Jaden said and Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up and come on," he said, pulling Jaden up off the bed by his arm and dragging him outside of the dorm.

They both left the Slifer dorm, in search of the little blunette. Jaden hoped his his best friend was alright....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Oh boy, am I evil or what? Another cliffhanger! I'll try to get in the next chapter as quick as I can, I need to not be so lazy! :P What's going to happen to poor Syrus? Find out next chapter!


	9. Canceling A Love Potion

**A/N:** Wow, it's been forever since you guys had an update in this and my other rivalshipping fic, Chazz's Night In Red Armor. Forgive me, I've had other ideas, other inspirations, and had to put this on hold. Plus, this time, I can admit truthfully that I was kind of busy with hospital stuff, and this new game I've become addicted to because I love mysteries and such--Hotel Dusk: Room 215! I'm at Chapter 7 right now, still not sure how long it is exactly, but if I don't respond for a while its cause I got addicted to that game. xD And sorry for the long wait in updating once more. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Jaden, Chazz and Syrus aren't mine. Rivalshipping isn't mine. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX isn't mine. Why would I be writing this if it was?

**Love Potion Gone Wrong  
Chapter 9  
Canceling A Love Potion  
**

********************************

Jaden and Chazz started looking for Syrus, having no luck so far. They tried the classrooms and the dueling arena first, figuring he might be there doing some last minute studying or something to try and get a better grade. But no sign of Syrus anywhere.

By now, to say Jaden was worried would be an understatement. He sighed. Syrus usually disappeared often, but not for this long. Maybe he came back and left, and the two just didn't notice? It was possible, after all they had been too caught up in each other to notice anything at all, even the sun setting.

They saw Alexis and asked her, but she said she hadn't seen him for a while. They checked the cafeteria next. No sign of Syrus there, either, or any one else for that matter, which was surprising, usually someone was always there.

Chazz suggested they check the light house, and even though Jaden doubted him being there, he agreed and the two set off for the light house in hopes of finding their little bluenette friend.

To Jaden's surprise, Syrus was in fact at the light house. His blue hair was blowing in the light wind, and Jaden thought he must be thinking pretty hard about something with the look he had on his face. Maybe it was about classes or something, but for some reason Jaden highly doubted that.

"Hey buddy," Jaden called as they made their way closer to him. Syrus apparantely hadn't heard them until Jaden spoke up, so he jumped up, startled, and turned to look behind him.

"Oh, hey, Jay, Chazz," he still found it a bit weird that the two were officially a 'thing', and that was mostly what he had been thinking about here for a few hours now. "What're you two doing all the way here?" he asked curiously.

"Looking for you, shorty," Chazz replied simply, crossing his arms over his chest, a clear as day scowl printed on his face. Jaden merely shook his head. He couldn't act just a little bit friendly or worried, could he?

Jaden smiled.

"Me? I've been here the whole time, pretty much," Syrus said, looking back out at the water. Jaden seemed worried for his friend, wondering what could've been on his mind for so long.

"Really? Thinking about what?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, nothing important, it doesn't matter," Syrus said, waving it off with the wave of his hand. Chazz scowled more.

"It does matter if you spent hours here thinking about it, you know," he said with a nod of his head. Jaden blinked. Was he doing this to show concern for Syrus? Somehow, he doubted that.

Syrus blinked and frowned, he had been hoping the two wouldn't pester him about what he had been thinking about, especially since the main topic on his mind was the two of them and their relationship. He just didn't know how he felt about two of his friends being together (using the term friend for Chazz losely). He looked over at Jaden, who could see the worry in his friend's eyes. But he wasn't pestering him to get an answer out of him, which that he was thankful for. Syrus shook his head back and forth and gave Chazz a frown.

"Just drop it, Chazz. Okay? It's not that important, I told you," Syrus said, putting his hands in his pockets. Chazz raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and Syrus saw this, sighing. He also saw Chazz turn to Jaden and whisper someting into his ear, before walking off. He saw how his best friend seemed to watch Chazz's every move until he was out of sight, and sighed when he and his best friend were alone once more.

"Hey Sy, is this about us...?"

The little bluenette's head snapped right up and looked over at Jaden, who had his head tilted to the side. He blinked. He had thought Jaden was just going to drop it! He was just being nice while Chazz was around he guessed.

Oh well.

Since when did things ever go his way anyway?

'Don't be nervous, Syrus,' he told himself, gulping. 'Just calmly explain to Jaden what you were thinking about, and he'll leave you alone. No big deal, right?'

"Yeah, it was, Jay."

Jaden blinked, surprised that he had told him and not Chazz. Actually, now that he thought about it, it wasn't that surprising at all, what was more surprising was why he told him when they were alone and why not when Chazz was with them. He let that part drop though, for Syrus' sake. He was probably troubled enough as it is. Especially so since the kiss scene in the cafeteria. Jaden blushed just thinking about it.

"Oh yeah? What kind of things are you thinking about that are about us?" Jaden asked curiously.

"...well, it's weird, for one," Syrus said. "At least to me it is," he quickly added. "I mean, you guys used to hate each other! Well, at least Chazz used to hate you. I don't think you have it in you to hate anybody. But now...you're...well...together together. I just can't seem to wrap my head around any of this."

Jaden chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's alright, Sy. I'd be surprised if you weren't even a little confused or weirded out by the situation at all. I was too, when I figured out I really really liked Chazz. Of all people."

Syrus smiled. "And you barely thought about girls before, Jay."

Jaden chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I know, I guess I just wasn't really into them, and I didn't really figure out I was...er...gay, until now."

It felt a little weird saying it out loud, but it also felt right.

Syrus smiled, feeling a little better. "Should we head back to the dorm, Jay? It's getting kind of cold out here."

Jaden hadn't noticed the cold until now, and he shivered slightly. Looking out at the waters of the lake before turning his attention back to his best friend, he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go, Sy."

The two friends made their way back to their dorm room together, both thinking different things as they walked.

Tomorrow would be one hell of a long day.

------------------------------------------------  
Chazz sighed as he laid down on his bed in his more than necessary large, extravagant room, staring up towards the ceiling. He was still wearing his outfit even though the sun had long since gone down.

Now that he and Jaden were official, and everyone in the school knew about it after the stunt in the cafeteria Jaden had pulled off, Chazz just simply couldn't get his mind off the other. He liked everything about him now, except maybe his tendency to always win at every duel he participated in. At leas lose one every once a while, right?

Jaden was simply at the center of his mind, or rather, all of his mind. Not even thoughts of school, study, or his past thoughts of Alexis compared with how he was thinking of Jaden, and he frowned.

It was all because of this stupid love potion that these feelings started, or so he thought. And sure, he'd never trade them for anything, never give Jaden away for anything in the world. But...it was time to do a test.

Chazz jumped up and off the bed, going to look through one of his drawers for a while until he finally found what he was looking for.

An old, dusty book, full of odd spells and potions, and the one in particular in which he was looking for.

_'A Potion To Cancel Out A Love Potion'._

************************************

**A/N**: ^_^o I know, I'm evil. But I promise, the next chapter is on it's way. I'm really inspired to right this next one, so it's already started. As well as a chapter of Chazz's Knight In Red Armor. It's about time I updated both of these fics, ne?

And to explain why I'm updating after so much time has gone by, I'm at work, there's no one coming here lately, and I'm here for four hours.

What else am I gonna do?

Thank you for your reviews! I really enjoy reading them!

Enjoy and review!


	10. Chazz's Test

**A/N: **As I said, I was really inspired to write these two chapters, so here they are! You won't be left waiting now! But, what will happen to the love between Chazz and Jaden? Will the potion get rid of it? Find out now!

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX is not mine, nor will it ever be.

Love Potion Gone Wrong Chapter 10

Chazz's Test

Chazz smirked and got ready. All he needed were a few simple ingredients he already had stored away in his room here, conveniently I might add. He got them all ready, and started to make the potion.

This would prove whether his feelings for Jaden were real or if it was just the love potion still at work.

But how to get Jaden to drink the other half, that was the question.

He had already drank the other half of the first potion just thinking it was grape juice. This one looked yellow...pass it off as apple juice perhaps?

Chazz shrugged.

Worth a try.

***************************************************

Jaden sighed as he sat in the cafeteria with Syrus. Where was Chazz? It was lunch time! He didn't recall the spiky black haired teen ever missing a meal, because he was always there himself!

Something could be wrong, anything was possible at Duel Academy. But as he started to worry, the door to the slifer cafeteria opened and Chazz walked in, over to their table, with something in his hand. Jaden raised an eyebrow.

'What's that? Looks like apple juice...' Jaden thought to himself, wondering why Chazz would bring it here from his room when they had plenty of it here in the cafeteria.

Oh well. Maybe he just didn't like the brand or something. It wasn't really a big deal, was it?

"Hey, Chazz," Jaden said with one of his grins as the other sat down next to him. Chazz nodded, setting down the glass on the table, though he didn't take a drink at all.

"Hey," was all Chazz said in reply. Jaden sweatdropped. Despite them being together, he still wasn't much of a talker.

"What's that? Apple juice?" Syrus asked, pointing to the glass. Chazz tensed, and Jaden noticed. His eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yeah it is. I brought some in case Jaden got thirsty," he said, trying to act casual, despite how strange that sounded, at least to him.

Jaden and Syrus looked at oneJ another, before back at him. "Well...okay."

Chazz inwardly sighed. Thank god they didn't ask any more questions.

Jaden looked at the drink of 'apple juice' suspiciously. It couldn't be dangerous. It's not like Chazz would poison or try to kill him.

Well, at least not anymore.

What else could it be? Why couldn't he accept the fact that maybe Chazz was just trying to be nice for a change?

It was because something was nagging at him, telling him something was up.

A gut feeling, he called it.

He sighed and the three friends began eating to their hearts content. Neither Syrus nor Chazz knew where Jaden put it, and with all he ate he hardly grew any in weight. So where it went really was a mystery.

After a while, Jaden was thirsty. He was trying to refuse drinking the 'apple juice', but his water was almost gone so he wasn't quite sure what he would do after.

Chazz stared anxiously at him, hoping he'd take it soon. He was getting tired of waiting. But with the waiting, he was also getting nervous. What if he didn't take it and the potion went to waste? What if?

His what-ifing stopped as soon as Jaden picked up the potion cup by accident, thinking it was the water cup and took a drink. Chazz sighed.

'Thank god...now we'll see if our feelings are true or not.'

Jaden ended up drinking all of it when he realized what it was and how it tasted so good, and thanked Chazz for the drink when he realized he wasn't feeling any different, so it couldn't have been a potion.

Maybe his gut feeling had been wrong for once.

When Jaden was done eating, he waited for Syrus who wasn't too far behind. Chazz was barely picking at his food, which made Jaden slightly worried when he saw.

"...Chazz? Somethin' wrong?"

The black-haired teen looked up at Jaden and frowned slightly, making him blink in slight surprise.

"No. Nothing's wrong," was all Chazz said before he looked back down at his almost full plate of food.

Syrus looked back and forth between Jaden and Chazz, trying to figure out what was wrong between the two. It had been a while since the two had an actual fight of any sort, so that couldn't be the reason he was like this.

He just didn't know what to think anymore.

He wasn't that worried for Chazz, he was more worried about Jaden. He had finally found some hint of love in his life after all through his life only caring about dueling. If the two became suddenly distant and hardly talked to each other, he knew Jaden would be crushed, and for some reason, he had a bad feeling...

But then again, when did he not?

Jaden looked down at his feet, wondering if he should go back to his dorm and not wait for Chazz, and just go with Syrus. He didn't have much time to think, because suddenly Chazz stood up. He announced that he was going back to his dorm, and left without another word.

The brunette watched him leave, now even more worried than he had been before. Chazz hardly ate. He barely spoke.

What the hell was wrong with him?

****************************************************

Chazz was scared. The potion wasn't working. He was still feeling those feelings of love towards Jaden.

If he really did love him, what could Jaden possibly see in him? How on earth could he keep him safe from his older brothers?

Oh god...

Just thinking of what his older brothers, Slade and Jagger, could do to Jaden if they found out made him shiver. He'd have to keep their relationship a secret outside of school, because here, everyone knew.

But how?

He wouldn't let Jagger and Slade harm Jaden.

Not now, not ever.

**TBC**

**A/N:** ^___^o Yup, there's the next chapter~! I might put Chazz's Knight In Red Armor on hold, or just discontinue and repost it later when I get the mood to update it. I have to be in the mood or inspired before I write any story. And as of late I have no inspiration for it. D:

Review!


	11. A Sick Slifer

**A/N:** Sorry for the really long wait, I just haven't felt myself to be in the mood for updating this lately. Forgive?

**Warnings:** Fluffyness, kissing. Are they considered warnings? Maybe...

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX isn't mine. Chazz is--*lawyers come bearing torches* Okay, he's not mine either. But Draco Malfoy is! *lawyers seem to pause before nodding, not wanting to mess with a pureblood wizard* ^_____^

~~**~~

Love Potion Gone Wrong

Chapter 11

A Sick Slifer

~~**~~

Chazz laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling with a sigh.

The test failed. He still felt feelings for Jaden, and they weren't caused by the potion. He knew they were real now, and for some reason, that scared him.

What if the feelings Jaden had had for him wore off because of the potion? What if his family--no, that wasn't a what if, that was a definite. If his family found out, they'd all disapprove, except for maybe his mother. His brothers and father were harsher than her, though. He actually got along with his mother. He used to get along with his brothers in the past, but something happened to them that caused them to be the cruel beings they are today. He wasn't quite sure what that thing was, though. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out, either.

He sighed. Things weren't going the way he planned at all. He was supposed to be feeling this way for Alexis, not Jaden! Jaden! The guy that was supposed to be his RIVAL! Rivals don't fall in love....do they?

He threw one of his pillows to the wall in anger and sighed.

~~**~~

Jaden frowned. He hadn't seen Chazz since the last meal in the cafeteria. Nothing changed with whatever Chazz gave him to drink, so he assumed it was just a normal drink. He was still very much in love with the black haired slifer.

_'Chazz...what were you trying to do with that drink?'_ he thought. Even though nothing changed, Chazz never gave him drinks out of generosity even before they started dating, so he could only assume that the other had been up to something. But what that something was, he didn't know. He didn't know whether he wanted to find out or not, either.

"I still love you,'' Jaden sighed and buried his face into the pillow. He was alone, though everyone knew that they were dating now, it wouldn't of been much of a shocker to have anyone hear him say that. "...What's going to happen?"

Jaden was worried. He barely saw his parents, but he knew they would come straight to D.A when they found out about their only son dating another boy, knowing they could possibly never have grandkids. He knew there were homophobes in his family- he remembered how his Uncle talked so badly about them. What if he were disowned by his family like Chazz had been by his...

Brothers.

Jaden sat right up. What would Chazz's brothers to to their younger sibling if they found out he was dating another guy? He had already seen what it was like to lose a duel and be a member of that family - he could only imagine.

It wasn't right. Jaden frowned.

Most people would probably say that....though the students at D.A. were quiet about it, he knew that's what some if not most were saying about their relationship. Jaden and Chazz were supposed to be rivals, after all. Not lovers. Maybe friends, but especially not lovers.

_'What are we going to do, Chazz?'_

That was Jaden's last thought before he fell into a deep, uneasy sleep, plagued by dreams of what could happen to their relationship, not to mention friendship, in the future.

~~**~~

It was the next day, and time for class. Jaden was, obviously, still asleep, and Syrus was getting ready. He looked at the clock, and sighed. They would be late again, it seemed.

"Jay, wake up!" he walked over to his best friend's bed and began to take the sheets off. "We're gonna be late!"

A small groan came from him. "Lemme alone...didn't get...much sleep last...night, Sy...."

"Do you want detention with Crowler?" Syrus asked, and Jaden sat up right in bed.

"I'm up!"

Syrus sighed, but then got a good look at his best friend's face. His skin was oddly pale and his cheeks were flushed. There were a few dark rings under his eyes, signaling loss of sleep. Well, Jaden had said he hadn't gotten much sleep last night...

"Maybe you should go see Ms Fontaine, Jay," Syrus said with a hint of worry to his voice. "You don't look so good." He never thought he'd see Jaden sick, it hadn't happened once at D.A since they arrived. Maybe whatever was in that drink, or something he ate, combined with the loss of sleep, whatever caused that, triggered his sickness.

Jaden yawned and shook his head. "I'll be fine, Sy. I don't need to spend anymore time with Crowler than necessary."

Syrus managed a small laugh and nodded. "Alright, but we're going to be late anyway, so get dressed."

Sometimes, Syrus felt like a mother hen watching over her chicks....

(I planned on ending here but that would be cruel...continue reading. ^_^)

~~**~~

Syrus and Jaden walked into Crowler's class about two minutes late. But by a wonderful surprise and turn of events, Crowler wasn't there either, so they could make it look like they were on time, even though they weren't.

Chazz was sitting in his usual seat, and when he caught sight of how sick Jaden looked, he frowned. He didn't look so good.

"Shouldn't you go to Miss Fontaine?" Chazz asked when Jaden took his seat in front of him, Syrus beside him.

"I told him to, but he won't listen to me," Syrus said as he looked up at Chazz, who sighed.

"If you fall asleep in class again that's just gonna make Crowler more angry, you know," Chazz said, but didn't get much in response as Jaden lay his head in his hands and murmured what sounded like ''Don' care...tired..."

Chazz and Syrus looked at one another before back at Jaden. He needed rest, and somehow, one of them was going to get him to have some. Something seemed to be keeping Crowler busy, because he wasn't there after about four minutes, and by then Jaden was nearly asleep again.

"C'mon, Jaden, we need to get you to Miss Fontaine," Chazz said as he walked out of his seat and went to help Jaden up.

"Don' wanna-"

"I don't care if you don't want to, you're going to," Chazz snapped back, a little harsher than intended, and he sighed when Jaden flinched. "Come on." He said more gentle and wrapped one of Jaden's arms around his shoulders, his other arm feeling Jaden's head. His eyes widened.

"You're burning up, Jaden."

"Mmm...." was all Chazz got in response as he moved closer to the other, not taking in account the other students in the room watching.

Chazz blushed. He helped Jaden down the stairs, and came face to face with Crowler who had just entered.

"Mr. Princeton! Just where do you think you're taking that Slifer Slacker?" Crowler almost screeched. This time it was Chazz's turn to flinch, but then his eyes narrowed.

"Can't you see he's sick, Dr. Crowler? I need to take him to Miss Fontaine," Chazz said, his other arm looping around Jaden's waist.

Crowler seemed to study Jaden for a moment, as if wondering whether he was really sick or not, making Chazz scowl deepen.

"Alright, but you come back right when he's with Miss Fontaine," Crowler snapped. "You're not sick, and perfectly well enough to take this class, Mr. Princeton."

Chazz's scowl deepened. "Fine," he snapped, and helped Jaden out of the room before he said something to Crowler's face he knew he'd regret later.

Jaden was only half conscious as he dragged him to Miss Fontaine, Chazz wondered if he even knew who was carrying him. Jaden looked up at Chazz through half-lidded eyes, making Chazz gulp slightly. Even sick, Jaden looked...looked....

He was about to think beautiful, when he felt a pair of lips on his own. Unable to resist, Chazz kissed Jaden back, bringing him closer to his body. When he realized what he was doing after a moment or so, he shook his head and pulled away, breaking the kiss, but still holding onto Jaden.

"Not now, Jaden," Chazz said in a gentle tone. "You're sick."

"Mmm...'ou..stay?" he asked, looking up at the spiky black haired teen, who blinked.

"You -want- me to stay with you?" he asked. Jaden nodded, a tired smile on his lips.

'' 'course... 'ove you, Chazz...." Jaden mumbled before falling into sleep.

Chazz blinked. He knew he had heard Jaden say these three words once before, but to hear him say it again made it true.

Jaden loved him.

~~**~~

**A/N: **o.o I'm proud of myself. That was quite a long chapter~. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me any information mistakes or mistakes in general you may see throughout the chapters, I'm happy to receive criticism as long as it's not a mean flame or flame at all for that matter. Flames will be used for marshmellows which will be fed to the Ojamas. Though I have yet to receive a flame for this story, making me happy! Review please!


	12. Time With You

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. Also, my current schedule. I'm leaving on the 26th to go on vacation to Montreal. I may or may not be able to update while I'm away. If not, I might be able to type up some things. I will be going back home on the 30th, and then on the 1st of September I go back to school or so I think. I'm still waiting for another surgery date. Keep going onto my profile for more information in case something should change. For now, enjoy the chapter! I would of posted this way earlier, but I kind of forgot I finished it, haha.

...............

**Love Potion Gone Wrong **

**Chapter 12: Time With You**

...............

Chazz spent the rest of the day taking care of Jaden. Miss Fontaine said that he simply had the cold, so he was alright to go back to his own dormitory as long as he had someone to take care of him. She also wrote notes for both boys saying that they wouldn't attend classes for the next while so neither would get in trouble with Crowler.

The slifer was resting now, blankets tucked up to his chin. Chazz thought Jaden looked rather cute while he was sleeping, then blushed for having such thoughts. Even though they were now together, it felt weird thinking such thoughts, though he guessed that that feeling would pass after a while.

Jaden's mouth was open slightly, and Chazz couldn't help the need that overtook him, the need to kiss him. It just looked so...inviting, despite him being sick.

Chazz leaned down slightly, brushing his lip softly against Jaden's. Brown eyes fluttered open barely half-way, and Chazz allowed the faintest of smiles to come onto his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, their faces inches apart from one another.

Jaden gave a small, tired smile in return. "Hot."

Putting a hand to Jaden's forehead gently, he frowned. "You're still burning up." He stated as he gently kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back."

Jaden's face twisted into confusion as he watched Chazz leave, but quickly came to realize why he had done so as moments later he returned with a cold cloth that he gently placed on Jaden's forehead in hopes of cooling down his fever.

"Is that better?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to him. Jaden nodded, reaching over with his hand and grabbing one of Chazz's gently, making him blush again.

Jaden gave a small laugh. "Hmm...you look cute when you blush..."

Chazz's face darkened more. "T-The fever must be making you delirious. I am not."

Jaden gave one of his grins despite him being sick. "Of course you are. Why deny something like that?"

He grew silent. Jaden watched him curiously, rubbing patterns on Chazz's palm with his index finger. This sent shivers down Chazz's spne, though he enjoyed the feeling quite well.

They spent most of the day together, Jaden going in and out of sleep every once in a while. Chazz thought he must of been pretty sick, only because he barely ate any of his dinner, and Chazz knew that the Jaden he knew ate everything in sight when it came to food, even the not as good as the Obelisk Dorm food that the Slifers had.

Late at night found Chazz gently running his fingers through Jaden's hair. His fever had calmed slightly, which was a good sign, but it was still fairly high. It hadn't gone any higher though. He never thought he had seen the slifer so sick before, if at all.

Jaden woke when Chazz let out a small yawn, and frowned. Had Chazz really stayed here the whole day looking after him?

"You should...get some sleep...Chazz..." Jaden said softly as he looked up at the spiky black haired slifer, who blinked and looked down at him.

"I'm fine." Chazz said in defense. Jaden shook his head.

"Then why did you just yawn?" Jaden asked as he started to sit up in bed. Chazz ws instantly alarmed.

"H-Hey, you shou-" The words fell forgotten from his lips as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist gently, bringing him down to lay with Jaden.

Chazz's heart was pounding. He couldn't, for the sake of himself, ever remember being held before. Perhaps by his mother as a baby, but... this felt nice. This felt warm, loving...

Right.

"Get some sleep, mmkay?" Jaden asked, his head going to rest on Chazz's shoulder comfortably as he fell back into sleep.

Chazz, for once, listened. His own head fell to rest ontop of Jaden's, and within moments, he too was asleep, his fast heart beat slowing down into an even beating.

The next morning, Jaden was the first to wake up. When his eyes met the sleeping form of Chazz, he smiled, assuming the other had been more tired than he let on.

Reaching over, he gently brushed his lips across Chazz's cheek, but the boy remained asleep.

_'Chazz looks different when he sleeps,'_ Jaden thought to himself._ 'He looks comfortable..at peace...happy.'_

Jaden brought Chazz closer to him and took a deep breath. Chazz smelled like....strawberries?

Jaden blinked, looking up at Chazz. Maybe the fever really was causing him to be delirious....

Oh well, he liked how Chazz smelled anyway.

He smiled softly and buried his face into the crook of Chazz's neck. After a moment, he heard a groan come from the black haired slifer, who then opened his eyes.

Upon feeling something in his neck, he turned and gave a small chuckle.

"Attached to me already, are you?" he asked as his arms sneaked around Jaden's waist.

Jaden laughed slightly, looking up at him. When he did, he felt Chazz's lips press gently against his forehead.

"Mmm...your fever's going down," Chazz said approvingly. "You should be fine in a few days."

"Why thank you, Doctor Princeton," Jaden joked, making a scowl come onto his face. "How would you like to be paid, cash or check?"

Chazz smirked and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss.

"Cash."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Aw, wasn't that sweet~? Hehe. I'm still considering discontinuing and deleting Chazz's Knight...I just don't feel like updating it anymore. :( We'll see though, I might get spur of the moment wanting to update it!

Anyway, review please!


	13. Family Troubles

**A/N:** Sorry for the bit of a wait in updating, I've been trying to get in as much updates as I can before I leave cause then I'll have no idea when I'll be able to update next. -.-

- - - - - - - - -

Love Potion Gone Wrong  
**Chapter 13:** Family Troubles

- - - - - - - - -

Jaden was feeling surprisingly much better as the week progressed. They hadn't gotten into trouble with Crowler, not even Chazz despite the fact that he had stayed to care for Jaden when Crowler told him to return to class, but that was only because of the note from Miss Fontaine. He was quite thankful for that, and had been excused from classes to care for Jaden the entire week that he would be sick, as Chazz knew Jaden wouldn't like it much if he was cooped up in the Infirmary with nothing to do.

It was a nice, Friday sunny day and classes were over for the weekend. Though, yet again, they didn't go, and even though they had a lot to catch up on when they would return, Chazz was determined to help Jaden. Maybe with some tutoring, Jaden would actually pass a class? Despite being the best duelist in school after Zane left, that didn't mean he was the brightest shoe in the box by any standards.

Speaking of the brown haired slifer, he was currently lying in bed, eating some fried shrimp. Despite his being sick, Chazz noticed that the teen had barely ever lost his appetite, and had always never grown a single pound despite eating all thime. Though Chazz was incredibly thin himself, he wondered what Jaden's secret was.

Chazz wasn't feeling hungry for a while now, and Jaden noticed that he barely touched his own food, frowning. "You should eat, Chazz," he spoke softly after swallowing a mouthful of shrimp. "You're way too thin."

"Gee, thanks," Chazz said with a roll of his eyes, making Jaden chuckle softly.

"You know it just makes me worry when you don't eat, and when you do it's always little amounts."

"And you eat a ton," Chazz stated, making him pout. "Enough for the both of us."

"You should at least eat half of what I do," Jaden said softly and Chazz shook his head.

"I will later, alright? I don't feel hungry right now," Chazz said stubbornly, making him sigh. Despite being very much in love with the other Slifer, his boyfriend could be very stubborn at times.

"Do you promise?" Jaden asked, sounding hopeful and Chazz only had to smile. Jaden was worried for him, after all. He could hardly remember anyone being worried about him before... it felt nice.

"I promise.''

Jaden studied Chazz for a moment, but seemed fine with his answer and went back to eating. He jumped slightly when there was a knock on his door. They were both currently in Chazz's extravagant dorm room.

"Come in," Chazz said as he sat in a chair next to Jaden's bed. Well, really it was his own, but he lent it to Jaden for now.

It was Syrus who came in, and both boys blinked in slight surprise. "Chazz, Chancellor Sheppard sent me to get you. He says there's a call from your brothers."

Chazz quite visibly tensed at the last word, and Jaden reached over, gently squeezing his hand. "Everything will be okay," Jaden said softly as Chazz looked down into Jaden's eyes for some reassurance. Finding just a hint of it seemed to calm him down, and he nodded to Syrus before walking out.

Jaden frowned, watching Chazz's every moment until he left before turning to Syrus.

Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach? It certainly wasn't from anything he ate, that much he was sure of.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Little bro, we hear you've been skipping out on classes for at least a week now!"

The big forms of his older brothers, Slade and Jagger, could be seen on the big screen in Chancellor Sheppard's office. Thankfully, the Chancellor was nice enough to give him some time alone with his so called brothers to discuss things, whatever those things might be about.

"What's it to you? It's not like you two ever cared about my grades or not before," Chazz said while folding his arms.

"Don't take that tone of voice with us, Chazz," said Slade angrily, looking at his brother in the eye. "We think you've been spending too much time with that new beau of yours. You need to keep up the Princeton image."

Chazz paled. "I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me after me losing the duel."

"You seem to be duelling fairly well now, despite that Jaden kid being the only one you ever lost to."

It was amazing how his older brothers could turn what almost sounded like a comment into something humiliating.

"So, we've pursuaded the Chancellor to let us take you home for the next few days come the break," Jagger sneered, enjoying watching his brother's face pale even more.

"Y-You can't force me to go home with you!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh, we can, and we will," Slade smirked. "Have you forgotten that despite being our brother, we're also your legal guardians? It's like parents, you just have to obey us."

They both laughed, and Chazz glared at the both of them.

"And if I refuse?" he demanded. The two stopped laughing, turned to look at one another with a knowing smirk on their face, before turning back to Chazz.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Jaden, would you Chazz?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Chazz walked back to his dorm, feeling numb. He thankfully hadn't seen Sheppard on his way back, which meant he had left somewhere else and hadn't secretly been listening in on their conversation, or he had heard and went to do something about it before Chazz left. He seriously hoped it was the first one.

Opening the door to the room, he jumped when he found a pair of brown eyes staring at him in concern.

"Oh, J-Jaden," Chazz said aloud in a stuttery voice, making Jaden raise an eyebrow. The teen rarely stuttered, in fact he didn't remember doing it at all.

Something was up, making the feeling in his stomach grow.

"What did your brothers want?" Jaden asked softly as Chazz walked back over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed instead of on the chair. Reaching up a hand to touch Chazz's shoulder, he spoke softly. "Chazz?''

Surprised to feel the shoulder shaking, he slowly sat up in bed and gently turned the other around to face him, even more surprised to see small tears falling freely down his face.

"D-During t-the break...they w-want me to go h-home," Chazz said softly as the tears fell still. Jaden's eyes widened.

"They can't do that!"

"They can, Jaden," Chazz said as he bowed his head. "They have every right to. They are my legal guardians."

"What about your parents? Don't they have a say?" Jaden asked, unaware of the situation or so it seemed.

"They're dead... died in a car accident after I was born."

Jaden's eyes widened more. He could only assume why that would make his brothers so resentful towards him. But that didn't mean he deserved to suffer so.

"Oh, Chazz..."

He brought him into his arms, though he wasn't crying anymore. Chazz wasn't one to show emotion for long, especially tears. But he melted in Jaden's arms, enjoying the warmth for as long as it would last.

"You know....this means we're going to be apart, Jay," he whispered.

Jaden smiled weakly. "I know, but we'll be back together before you know it."

As he looked up at Jaden, he didn't find him too convincing at all.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**A/N: **Oooooh, drama time! ^.^: It's fun to read and write, but not read when it's a cliffhanger ending, ne?

REVIEW! *points to button below*


	14. What You Don't Know

**A/N:** I'm very evil, I know. Sorry for the long wait in updating, as well as for the gap in the story. Forgive me please!

* * *

Love Potion Gone Wrong 

Chapter 14 

What You Don't Know

Jaden bit on his lower lip. Chazz was supposed to return today, along with the rest of the students. He was worried. He'd only one call from Chazz the entire break, and then he sounded tired and exhausted. When Jaden didn't hear from him again, he became even more worried than before.

He didn't bother returning home himself. His parents were rarely home to begin with, so what fun would that be? Alone by himself. He could do that at Duel Academy, so that's where he stayed. Besides that, Chazz didn't know his home number, and if he tried to call and got no answer...

He sat at the Slifer Red table as he continued eating. Though he was worried, nothing seemed to stop Jaden's appetite. He did stop eating, however, when the door opened, and the black slifer that had been on his mind for hours walked through the door, though not in the state Jaden left him.

Chazz's left arm was hung in a sling, signaling that it was possibly broken or badly sprained. There some small cuts on his hand, and possibly some on his arms, though Jaden couldn't tell because he wore a long-sleeved shirt. Jaden was instantly out of his chair and at Chazz's side.

"J-Jaden?" Chazz asked as he looked up at his boyfriend. Jaden hugged him gently from behind, minding his damaged arm, but still noticed that the black haired slifer flinched at his touch, making him frown.

"I'm so glad to see you again," Jaden said quietly, gesturing for Chazz to sit with him at the table, which he did, though he seemed somewhat hesitant.

Chazz didn't express it, but he was more than happy to see Jaden again. Merely seeing his smiling face was enough to brighten Chazz's day after such a horrible break. He had been alone with his brothers for the most part, and as they had found out about him being homosexual, or at the very least, bi, he had been delivered punishments that he'd rather not relive once more.

Jaden probably figured that Chazz didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't pry. He knew he had some moments where he was totally oblivious to things, but he knew that if he were in that situation, he wouldn't want to talk about it, at least not until he was ready.

"So, how was your break?" Chazz asked quietly as he merely picked at his fried shrimp. Jaden noticed this as well as Chazz's thin figure. He generally had always been thin, but he was growing more so.

"Fine, I guess." Jaden said with a shrug. Jaden looked at him curiously.

"You didn't go home for the holidays?"

"Nah," Jaden replied with a shake of his head. "What fun would that be? My parents aren't home much, so why would they be home because I'm on break? I decided to stay here."

"I was wondering why you answered when I called you that time. I thought you might of gone home but you were still here."

"Yeah," Jaden replied as he watched Chazz starting to eat. He smiled slightly, wondering if everything would be alright.

"Jaden?" Chazz asked after a few moments of silence. Jaden looked up at him, half a shrimp in his mouth. Chazz chuckled slightly.

"What?"

"Can I....could I stay with you tonight?" Chazz asked, as though afraid to sleep alone. Jaden seemed to notice this and frowned slightly, though didn't ask why.

"Of course you can," Jaden said, and didn't miss the look of relief that seemed to cross Chazz's face. "Why don't we head to my dorm now? I'm finished eating," he said, as Chazz was still only picking at his food.

Chazz gave a slow nod. "Alright."

Jaden stood up and reached for Chazz's hand. While Chazz let him take it, he flinched when Jaden's hand brushed against his.

Jaden grew more worried as the two walked back to their dorm together. While Chazz may have acted distant and cold before, it hadn't hurt nearly as much as this did.

Chazz, what did your brothers do to you?

**A/N:** Will Chazz tell Jaden? You might find out next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review! :)


	15. Finding Out

Love Potion Gone 

Wrong Chapter 15 

Finding Out

* * *

There was three things of Jaden was one hundred percent sure.

**One.**

Chazz was avoiding him.

**Two.**

His brothers had done something awful to him over the break.

**Three.**

He _was_ going to find out what it was.

Yes, Chazz Princeton was avoiding his boyfriend of a few weeks, a little over a month, Jaden Yuki. Normally, if they hadn't had been in a relationship this would not have been such a surprise. But as they were officially dating now, it hurt more than Jaden let on.

Of course, the brown haired slifer went on day after day as if nothing bothered him, when it fact a few things were. Nobody seemed to really notice, not even Syrus, his room mate, because he kept what he was feeling so well hidden. He was beginning to think that was a trait he had inherited from Chazz. Not that that was a bad thing.

No, in fact he had learned it was quite useful, when he didn't want his friends to but into his business. This was private, between him and Chazz. He knew they were his friends, and as such would only be trying to help if they asked questions, but it didn't concern them.

He saw Chazz in class of course, arm still in his sling, which worried him all the more. He saw that Chazz never looked his way, only when he thought he wasn't looking.

However, whenever Jaden got the chance to talk to him, he would always run off before he spoke a word, saying something about a lot of homework or some other. It was beginning to irritate the slifer, and he was now more determined to find out what was going on with his boyfriend.

Because if that wasn't avoiding, Jaden wasn't sure what was.

Chazz sighed, plopping down on the big couch in his room. He hadn't seen Jaden since the night they had slept togetheri n his bed. He had been secretly avoiding him ever since.

He didn't want Jaden to find out the truth. That something horrible had happened to him over the break, and all because of his two asses that he was supposed to call brothers.

And because they were his guardians, that gave them the excuse to beat him to a bloody pulp?

He snorted. _I think not,_ he thought to himself, staring up at the ceiling. It hurt too move too much, so he simply didn't move at all.

He heard a knock coming from his door and groaned, having a feeling he knew who it was. The boy who had been trying to confront him for a while now, Jaden. He threw the blankets over his head, pretending to be asleep.

"Chazz?!" he heard, and Chazz was right when he thought he knew who it was. He recognized Jaden's voice. He would anywhere. "Please, let me in."

"Why?" Chazz asked, and Jaden was merely happy that he got a response. But that was only because he knew Jaden wasn't going to leave this alone until he got one.

"Because...because I'm worried about you," Jaden admitted, and Chazz frowned. Damn. He hadn't meant to make Jaden worry, but he supposed that didn't help with all the avoiding he was doing, not to mention his broken arm.

"Go 'way," Chazz turned on his side, and he was sure he could hear a soft gasp coming from the other side of the door.

"Chazz, please..."

"I said, go slacker!" The term merely slipped because he was angry, though that didn't stop it from hurting Jaden as much as it did. "I need...I need some time alone."

"You've had plenty of time alone!" Jaden called. "You've been avoiding me for a week or so now! What's the deal?"

"Please, just go, Jaden!" Chazz sighed, not getting up from his seat.

"Not until I get an answer out of you! Open this damn door!"

Chazz blinked, quite a few times. He couldn't recall Jaden ever c ursing before, and the thought sent a smile onto his lips.

"Chazz?"

He let out what sounded like a small laugh, and Jaden frowned on the other side of the door, which he found the knob slowly turning.

"What?"

"What's so funny?"

The door opened to reveal Chazz's slightly amused face. Jaden could tell that the other hadn't been sleeping well lately, there were dark rings under his eyes, though not too big and his skin was pale. It also looked oddly enough, as if there were healing dark patches of skin on it.

"You cursed," Chazz stated simply, hand resting by his side.

Jaden didn't comment, simply wrapped his arms around Chazz, who tensed slightly at the close contact. Closing the door behind them, Jaden was happy to finally be getting somewhere with Chazz after so long.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" Jaden asked softly as the two sat on the couch, Jaden's head resting on his chest as he ran his hands through his smooth, yet messy brown hair.

"I can't," Chazz whispered softly, making him frown.

"Why?"

"I can't. I need to be strong," Chazz said quietly, making him confused.

"You are strong, Chazz," Jaden told him softly. "But everyone has their weaknesses. It's okay to open up every once in a while."

Chazz sighed quietly, but Jaden noticed it, and reached up, taking one of his hands.

"Tell me, please?"

"Just...promise me you won't tell anyone, will you? I have to on my own," Chazz spoke quietly, and Jaden nodded.

"Of course, Chazz. Your secret's safe with me."

Chazz took a deep breath, and looked Jaden right in the eye. It was now that Jaden figured out just how serious this situation was.

"I was beaten, Jaden. My brothers beat me."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm evil, but at least it's a long chapter, right? Well, longer than most. Leave a review? You'll get a virtual cookie!


	16. Tears After The Cloudy Weather

**A/N:** x-x I hope you guys haven't abandoned me. But yay, here's a new chapter! I've just started many new fics after I reached the last chapter on this. Oh well. And sorry, I had no idea what to write, except for fluff, so this is kind of a boring chapter, unless you really really like fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or the title to this chapter, I stole it from Pokemon, which I also don't own.

* * *

**Love Potion Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 16**

**Tears After The Cloudy Weather**

* * *

Jaden was speechless. While he had the sinking suspicion this might of happened, it was still a shocker to hear Chazz . . . actually admit it. He had no idea what to do, as he had never been involved in such a serious situation before. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He slowly and gently wrapped his arms around Chazz's waist, bringing the boy closer to his chest, in what was almost like a protective grip. Chazz liked that, even if he did flinch at first.

"Don't worry," Jaden whispered, pressing his cheek into Chazz's hair. "You're safe with me."

_Those bastards can't touch you while I'm around, _Jaden thought to himself. He knew he didn't normally curse, but hey, people do a lot of crazy things when they're angry, right?

Chazz did feel safe. Jaden's arms were arm wrapped around him, and, being mindful of his broken arm, he was able to maneuver so that he was completely comfortable in them. It felt nice, being held.

They stayed like that for who knows how long. Jaden was suprised again. Chazz wasn't even crying after such a thing. Of course, maybe he cried when no one was watching . . .

Running a hand through Chazz's hair, it was slowly starting to lull him into a light sleep. _Good,_ thought Jaden. _He looks like he needs it._

As Chazz fell into sleep, he finally took notice of his appearance, now that he was so close. He did look like he had dark patches on his skin, including an almost healed left black eye. Upon closer inspection, he also realized he had a broken arm.

_Oh, Chazz. . ._ thought Jaden, pulling the boy closer to him and watchimg him tense, even in sleep. _Why won't you let anyone help you? You're brothers are abusing you! They should go to jail forever for what they've done!_

But somehow, Jaden had a feeling, that with all they've done, Chazz would never send his brothers to jail. They were his brothers after all. They were still family.

Jaden held onto Chazz as he felt his own eyes slowly closing, but he refused to let go of the other. Not at a time like this. Chazz needed him.

When Jaden fell asleep, there was nobody to see the lone tear that fell from Chazz's eye.

Chazz woke up about an hour later. He felt a pair of arms around him and instantly tensed, until he realized it was only Jaden.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked up at Jaden. _Don't worry, Chazz. . . he's your boyfriend. . . he's Jaden . . . he won't . . . he won't hurt you. . ._

Taking in another small breath and letting it out, Chazz finally allowed himself to relax in his boyfriend's arms, and started to feel safe again.

He watched Jaden sleep now, wondering how the guy looked so peaceful. It was as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Chazz let a bitter smile cross his face. "You're lucky, Jaden. You don't have to deal with shit like this every day."

**--**

**TBC**

**A/N:** No, this is not the end, there is one more chapter left to this, in Chazz's Point of view, and I'm uploading it next!

Oh, and please break the tie in my poll by voting! :)


	17. Love Potion Gone Right

This is the final chapter, done in Chazz's POV. I'm sorry, but I have no more ideas for this fic, and it's not really going anywhere in my head. I'm not exactly in the GX Mood anymore, I'm more back into Pokemon and iCarly, and I've already completed a few fics for said series. Look at my profile for them, and please vote on the poll! :)

-----------------

**Love Potion Gone Wrong **

**Chapter 17: Love Potion Gone Right**

-----------------

You know something? Even a month ago I wouldn't tell Jaden or anyone else, not even the stupid Ojamas, about my past. Now they all know. The Ojamas had been eavesdropping on my conversation with Jaden that day. But I guess it was a good thing, seeing as they hardly annoy me anymore now. You're asking me if I miss that? Tch, yeah right.

Everyone, especially the teachers, are still in shock that we're together. I have to smirk at this, because it's just funny. You should see the look on Crowler's face when we walk into class every morning.

Yes, I stopped avoiding Jaden and pretty much everyone else. My arm healed up nicely, as did the bruises. Of course, I still have a few of the scars. I guess I always will.

There was never a time that I would even so much admit I was happy, save for the....odd and creepy crush I had on Alexis that time. That had definitely changed, my feelings for her were gone, because I now..

I was pretty sure I was in love with Jaden Yuki.

We're supposed to be opposites, right? The quiet guy who keeps to himself, the loud one who has all sorts of friends? Or, something like that at least... I never had a friend, till I came here. The geeks I went to duel prep with? Yah, they are hardly worth the friend title.

But now, even Zane I could call a friend, I guess....

But if you told me all of what was going to happen like, two years ago? I'd have laughed in your face and asked you to be put in a straight jacket. Crazy, right?

I couldn't imagine my life any other way.

Even if my brothers were jerks, it was something that helped me get closer to Jaden. And then, I remembered the potion that had caused all of this in the first place.

_It was ready. Two glasses of the most perfect drink ever invented. Ready to be put to good use too, I might add. Yes, today, I was finally going to win Alexis' heart, and make her mine!_

_On the table in my room, rested two glasses filled with a love potion. I was tired of Alexis always always saying no to me, so I'm taking matters into my own hands now. I'll force Alexis to love me! Sure, it wasn't the same as her really loving me, but I had given up on all other things. This was my last option. I had tried everything else. Everything in the goddamn freakin' book on how to woo a girl...nothing worked on Alexis._

_Maybe she really did love duelling more than boys, as she said when I lost that duel. I had tried to impress her then, as Atticus said she loved duelling, and if she was beaten in a duel, that would impress her. I failed at that... just like I failed at everything else._

_So...this really was my last option. I had to do this. I loved Alexis too much to just let her go, and she will be mine._

_No matter what._

_But how to get her to drink it was the question. We didn't have to drink it at the same time, but we just had to drink enough of the same drink to fall in love with each other._

_She might suspect something if I gave the drink to her myself...maybe Jaden could help...? Ha! Like hell I'd ask the Slifer Slacker for help._

_Bastion would tell me how wrong it was, Syrus...who knows._

_Atticus was my only option._

_I walked out of his dorm, having drank my half of the potion. I looked around, Atticus nowhere in sight. Then I checked his watch. Damn, was it lunch already? Perfect timing! I thought to himself, rushing to the cafeteria, making sure not to spill any of the contents of the love potion in the glass._

_Looking around as I walked in, I saw pretty much everyone in the Slifer cafeteria. Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, even if they were in different houses, they stayed in the Slifer Dorm, for whatever reason I couldn't fathom...I couldn't wait to get out and be an Obelisk blue again._

_Damn....no Atticus in sight._

_"Heya, Chazz!" Jaden exclaimed in a happy voice, walking over to me. He noticed the drink I held. "Hey are you going to finish that?"_

_Before I could even react, Jaden had snatched the drink away and looked at it. "Hey look, it's a cool purple color...is it a blueberry juice or something?"_

_"Slacker, give it back!" My face was pale, more so than usual as I went to snatch the drink back...._

_....Too late._

_Jaden swallowed some of it, and licked his lips. "It tastes good! Hey, it is blueberry! Thanks, Chazz!" he said as I saw him walk back over to the table he shared with the others, sitting down with the drink in his hands._

_Damn. Crap. Dammit all to hell..._

_That did not just happen._

_Jaden did not just drink the other half of my love potion...._

I shook my head, a hint of a smile coming onto my face as I laid in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, my arms behind my head. Jaden was...well, who knows where. But he wasn't here at the moment, was he?

"I wouldn't say it was a love potion gone wrong," I talked to myself, since no one was there to hear it. Or at least, that's what I thought. "It's a love potion gone wright."

-------------------

**END**

**A/n:** YAY! ANOTHER FIC DONE! :D I hope you enjoyed, I did writing it. And no, no sequel is planned. I think it's fine the way iti s, don't you?

Check out my other fics if ya want more to read. :)


End file.
